drtwistfandomcom-20200215-history
Saikou Saitou
For his Deluxe iteration, see Nobody. Saikou Saitou is a Reserve Course student and so far the only Reserve Course student introduced in the entire story. In the canon timeline, he was initially described as “woefully, painfully generic” and “talentless” and remained that way upon death. However, in the Delta timeline, Saikou plays a larger role, mainly due to being unofficially scouted by Kaname Kanpukugu as a student in Class 78-A. He has the (semi-official) title of Super High School Level Cheater. In the Delta timeline, he worked under the Nihil Charitable Organization as Acting RAISA Head. Aside from managing the organization's records and maintaining clearance levels, he used his skills in journalism to write countless articles denying the existence of various Nihil projects. His Delta version's fate is currently unknown. Appearance Saikou's appearance throughout the story, in both canon and Delta incarnations, remain consistent. He has short gray-green hair, with long sidetails. He's noted by the Cursed People's Club as looking “absolutely normal, sane, functional, and boring.” During his time as a student of Hope's Peak Academy, he wore the school's uniform, and always carried around a camera holder with him. As a member of Nihil, Saikou has longer hair which he doesn't bother tying up. He wears a simple suit and a cap. Personality Saikou is thought of by most people as an overly intrepid reporter, and has been mistaken at least once for being the SHSL Journalist. Being thought of as an SHSL and any other special label pleases him, as he has a subdued desire to be distinguished from others. Lucille's reports on him describe him as "incredibly sane and down-to-earth," frequently questioning the CPC's antics. He is also mature and responsible, as well as highly practical. When offered the chance to have revenge against Wendy for humiliating him, he refused, believing that it would only cause himself more trouble. He has a strong vendetta towards the rich and/or popular, most evident in the Grassroots Paper Incident. When asked about his opinion on them, he frequently mulls over how they are "brats who always have it easy." He also refuses to hang out with such people, with a few notable exceptions. Ironically, he often accepts gifts from these exceptions, as he feels that they add to his "specialness." History Early Life Saikou Saitou was born to a lower-middle class couple, and was the oldest among 6 siblings. He had an uneventful early childhood, being too poor to properly pursue a hobby or to go on holidays. His father was a cobbler, and business was frequently on-and-off. He lived in Cat Street at Shibuya. It was a strange accident, one difficult to explain, that Saikou discovered his talent in cheating. He wasn't sure, anyway, if it truly was "cheating," but he kept his talent under wraps out of shame. Despite consistently receiving honors in school and winning quiz bee and mathematics competitions, he was not recognized by his peers for his personality and appearance, frequently described by people as plain and uninteresting. This motivated the boy even further to look for his "special quirks." In sixth grade, Saikou discovered his interest in journalism. He became a champion in several inter-school competitions, yet he still could not find the fame and appreciation he looked for. Saikou Saitou's First Rebellion Eventually, Saikou decided to use his talent for his own benefit, and after some study learned how to hijack the local lottery in order to consistently receive winning tickets. He then went on to win the lottery six times in a row, receiving prizes of different values, ranging from 1,000 yen to almost reaching ten million. It was inevitable that the lottery would choose him to be the SHSL Good Luck. He ended up receiving the scouting letter for Hope's Peak Academy, but out of modesty he hid the letter and said that he did not get it. He ended up losing his SHSL Good Luck title as a result. Despite this, Saikou still desired to enter Hope's Peak, as he remembered stories of his ancestor, who supposedly had a hand in the founding of the school. Thus, he enrolled into the school's reserve course. Hope's Peak Academy Reserve Course Temporary Cursed People's Club Membership wip Grassroots Paper Incident wip The Parade wip Nihil RAISA Acting Head wip The Great Spill During the Great Spill, Saikou Saitou vanished without a trace. Though, the very few living people who knew him personally told stories of a similarly unremarkable man who traveled the world during the Great Spill. Skills and Abilities Saikou is a highly intelligent person, perhaps on the same level as Lucille herself, as he is capable of forming intricate plans. He also has a keen memory. In addition, he displays the characteristic Paradoxical Destiny of the CPC members. Super High School Level Cheater Saikou is a highly observant person, allowing him to copy answers to tests. If given the chance can also help others cheat unnoticed. He is also clever and strategic with games, able to devise ways to abuse loopholes to his benefit. Saikou's talent also applies outside examinations. He is capable of cheating out of obligations, and in particular situations (such as the Reserve Course brainwashing and subsequent Parade,) able to avoid a situation that would end in his demise, cheating death in the process. His SHSL Cheater talent is also paradoxical in nature. As it currently is, his talent is at the level of an SHSL. However, should it be officially recognized by the authorities, then his talent turns moot and he becomes at the level of any high schooler with cheating habits. Trivia * Tea has taken to calling Saikou (as well as his future version) "Noodle" due to his skinny appearance. * His favorite food is sukonbu. Category:Male Category:Hope's Peak Academy Category:Prelude to Despair Category:Delta Category:Deceased (Twist) Category:Alive (Delta) Category:Nihil Category:Created by Kai Satsu